


laugh to erase the dirt on your mind

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roy Harper is my everything my all, pseudo-infidelity, roy harper is a teenage dirtbag forever, slutty Tim is my jam, trashbag fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I had such a crush on you.”</p><p>or the one where everyone's kind of a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laugh to erase the dirt on your mind

Tim shows up while Roy’s in the kitchen digging around in random drawers and cabinets looking for his wire strippers. Jason lets Tim in and when Roy looks up he’s got his hands shoved in Tim’s back pockets and his tongue down his throat.

“Jaybird,” Roy says and Jason points behind him and to the left at the couch, without taking his mouth off of Tim, and Roy sees his wire strippers sticking out between two of the cushions. “Sweet.”

He’s grabbing Jason’s last pack of smokes out of his front pocket when Tim pulls away, says, “Hey, Roy,” his mouth all fucked up and wet from Jason kissing him all sloppy. 

“Yoko,” Roy gives a little salute, grabbing Jay’s lighter out of his back pocket and heading back into the workshop. 

Tim’s mouth quirks up into this amused little smirk and he raises his eyebrows at Jason as Roy walks off. Jason just shrugs, lifts Tim up and wraps his legs around him. 

“Come on,” he says, carrying Tim back to his room. “He’ll be down there for hours and I think it’s soundproofed.”

Tim grins and licks Jason’s ear. “Let’s see how well.”

 

***

 

Roy’s elbow deep in something that could be a transmission, could be some kind of alien exoskeleton when Tim walks down into the basement. There’s red bull cans on every surface not covered up by tools or bolts and the room smells like sweat and cigarette smoke and motor oil, Notorious B.I.G. rapping about big booty hoes on the ipod hanging from the ceiling. 

“What are you working on?” Tim says, looking over Roy’s shoulder as he moves behind him. Roy’s got his hat turned around backward and a pair of safety goggles on as he solders something.

“Something bad ass,” Roy says, which Tim takes to mean _I got no fucking clue._ Jay’s told him about Roy’s process before, how he just grabs pieces and parts and holes himself up in the basement for hours, sometimes days, doesn’t come out until whatever he’s working on is finished. Or he blows the place up, or how sometimes that’s one in the same. 

“I used to think I was pretty smart,” Tim says, poking at one of the Roybots as it hands Roy a socket wrench. “But man, you’re like, a genius.”

“That’s what they tell me,” Roy says, grabs one of the half empty Red Bull cans and finishes it off, crushes it and tosses it in the corner with the rest of them. He wipes his hand on his tank top, leaves a trail of greasy fingerprints across it. “What are you doing down here?”

Tim shrugs, hops up on the stool next to Roy and leans in to read the words scrawled across his chest, but it’s in one of the few languages Tim isn’t fluent in. “Just wanted to see you work,” He says. “You’re pretty incredible.”

Roy pushes his goggles up and his eyebrows are pulled together, this adorable crease in his forehead. and there’s grease smeared across his cheek. “Where’s Jay?”

“Beer run,” Tim says. “Hey, you remember that one time Dick brought you over to the manor? I was like, fourteen or fifteen.”

Roy sets his goggles down and walks over to the other side of the room to grab something that looks like a power cell. “That time Wayne was gone and we watched monster movies all night and your idiot brother set the kitchen on fire trying to make fuckin’ popcorn?”

“Yeah,” Tim says and he’s standing in Roy’s spot when Roy walks back over, running his fingers over the _whatever_ Roy’s building. “You know, I had such a crush on you.”

Roy drops the pliers in his hand and yelps when they land on his toe. “You --”

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice,” Tim says and turns around, his back pressed up against the workbench. “I was staring at you the whole night.”

“Jesus,” Roy breathes out and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh. That’s. Jaybird’s gonna be --”

“You were so hot,” Tim says, reaching out and brushing his fingers across Roy’s stomach where his jeans -- Jason’s jeans, technically, which is why they’re so big on him -- have slipped off his hips. “I’d never seen so many tattoos before and I --”

“Tim…”

“I wanted to put my mouth all over them,” Tim says, wetting his mouth. “Still do.”

“Oh hell,” Roy says and Tim leans in, curls his fingers around Roy’s hip and mouths at the arrow on Roy’s collarbone. “Dude. We can’t.”

Tim grins against his throat, takes Roy’s earlobe between his teeth. “I won’t tell,” he says and snakes his hand between them to grab Roy’s dick through his jeans. “If you don’t.”

“He can kill me in his _sleep_ ,” Roy groans when Tim thumbs his jeans open. 

“That’s true,” Tim grins and gets down on his knees, yanking Roy’s jeans down with him. “So I guess we better hurry.”

“Oh god,” Roy says when Tim wraps his hand around him. “I’m a dead man. I’m gonna die. I’m -- _fuck_ \--”

Roy buries one hand in Tim’s hair as Tim wraps his hot mouth around him, grips the edge of the workbench with his other as Tim hums around him, the vibrations around his cock making his thighs tremble, his hand tighten in Tim’s hair. 

“God, that’s good,” he groans, knocking an empty Red Bull can off the bench when Tim moans around him. “Fuck, take it. Like that, _god._ This how you take Jason’s cock? Just -- all the way down like that? _Shit_ , Tim --”

Roy gets his other hand in Tim’s hair, fucks into his mouth when he feels Tim’s nice, soft hands cradling his balls, playing with them as he deep throats him. He’s a dead man, there’s no fucking _doubt_ about that, but what a way to go. 

Roy comes when Tim reaches back to tease his hole, smirking up at him with his mouth around his cock, and Roy watches the come dribble out of his mouth, reaches down and pushes it back into Tim’s mouth with his thumb. He starts getting hard again as Tim sucks on his thumb while he jerks himself off, yelps when Tim bites his thumb when he comes.

“Um,” Roy says and that’s when they hear a thud upstairs, the sound of a door shutting, and Tim smiles up at him, stands up and tucks Roy back in his jeans, zips him up.

“Jay’s back,” he says. “Want a beer?”

Roy follows him upstairs because he kind of definitely does need a beer after that and because there’s always going to be that part of him that says _hey yeah, that’s a terrible idea. Let’s do that._

“You finish?” Jay says to him when he walks in and Roy chokes a bit, glances at Tim and sees the little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he reaches in the paper bag and hands him a beer. 

“Uh,” Roy says. “Not yet.”

“Geeze,” Jason says, pulling at Roy’s hair. “Get a fan down there or something. You’re sweating like Satan’s ballsack.”

“Yeah,” Roy says, taking a long pull from his beer, watching Tim curl his arm around Jason’s waist, mouth at his neck. “Yeah, I should do that.” 

Jason gives him a funny look, then grabs Tim’s hand before it starts to drift down below his belt, pushes him back against the counter and kisses him. 

Tim makes a noise against Jason’s mouth and Roy thinks _shit fuck shit,_ can’t do anything but stand there and watch as Jason’s fucks his tongue down Tim’s throat, his fingers tight around Tim’s bony hips as he licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue. 

“Hm,” Jason says when he pulls away, licks his lips. “You taste like dirtbag.”

Tim just laughs and buries his face in the crook of Jason’s shoulder when Jason turns to look at Roy. 

“Harper,” Jason says and Roy puts his beer down, waits for it. “What’d I tell you about putting your dick on my things?”

Roy lets out a relieved, shaky laugh, takes a long pull from his beer then gives him a crooked grin. “Ask first?”

“That’s right,” Jason says, pushes Roy against the fridge and bites down on Roy’s lip until Roy whimpers and Jason pulls back with blood on his mouth. Roy looks over Jay’s shoulder and sees Tim just leaning against the counter, palming his dick while he watches them, his eyes super fucking dark and intense.

“What?” Jay growls next to his ear, hot and dark and it makes Roy shiver. “I gotta write my fucking name all over him like I do with the milk?”

“Jay --”

“You seriously gotta learn roommate etiquette, man,” Jason says, then he’s laughing, ruffling Roy’s hair and kissing him on the side of the mouth and Roy is just _so_ confused right now. “I’m _fucking_ with you Harper,” he says, handing Roy back his beer. 

“Oh,” Roy says and he hopes neither of them notice how much his hands are shaking when he raises the bottle to his mouth. “Did you guys like, plan that or something?”

“No,” Jason says and shoots Tim a glare, and Tim answers back with the sweetest smile Roy’s ever seen, even with his hand still on his dick. “He just likes to fuck with me.”

“That’s okay though,” Jason says after he and Tim just stand there for a few minutes, eyefucking each other for so long _Roy_ gets hard, then turns to Roy. “Cause I’m gonna make him watch me fuck you later.”

Roy has no _idea_ how this is his life now, but whatever. He thinks he’ll manage somehow.


End file.
